Concubine
by RedBlack
Summary: A young girl is sold into the service of an evil prince. Can the Undertaker save her without being lost in love?


"I will not do it mother. You can't make me!" Samantha screamed. She could not belive what this woman had just suggested to her. "I will not be a whore to that toad!" She ran from the house, her step-mother yelling her name. Sam ran through her fathers dried out fields, ran until she reached the edge of the woods. She stopped right before she entered. The horror stories from her childhood still clear in her mind. The horrors in the forrest might just match the ones she would encounter if her step-mother got her way.  
  
"I cannot belive that woman." She thought as she slumped beneath the closest tree. "How dare she even think about that. Wanting me to be a concubine for that discusting prince." Sam sat there for hours. Fuming over the very idea of it. She was so lost in thought she bareley heard her father calling her in for dinner. "He'll understand." She thought. "I can't wait to see what father does to her when I tell him what she had planned for me." Samantha ran to the house, she waved in the four smaller children playing in the yard. "Father," She said breathlessly, "I have to tell you...."  
  
"Please, please lovely... Not until I tell you our suprise! We have a very important guest here for dinner." Her father stepped aside for her to get a view of her step-mother and the prince having a lovely conversation by the fire. "No." She whispered under her breath. "Ahhh, Samantha! So lovely to meet you. Your mother has been telling me so much about you." He blinked his watery eyes at her as he stared at her body. "She isn't my mother." Sam hissed. "Ohhh, well... I have never been much for technicalitys. I guess she has already told you. You should be happy I have chosen you for this prestigious position." Sam turned to look at her father. "Your letting them do this?" She asked, her eyes full of pain.  
  
"I'm sorry lovely. But, we are poor, the little ones are starving... And it is a lot of money."  
  
"I will never go with you!" Sam yelled as she ran to the door. She flung it open only to see two of the princes guards standing there, a carriage waiting behind them. She then realised her fate might really be sealed.  
  
The carriage ride to the palace was a long and uncomfortable one. The prince did not talk to her much. He prefered to just stare at her, his breath shallow and watery. She shuddered to think what he had in store for her. When they finally arrived she was escorted to his room, the door shut and locked behind them. "Now," He said licking his lips. "Strip."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Now now my pretty. No need to be hasty. You see. I am a man who gets my way." He sauntered over to a part of his wall covered in a curtain. He pulled it back to reveal an array of instruments used for torture. "Are we now understood?" Sam's eyes widened and she slowly nodded her head. She might just have to bend to his will for the time being. "Now darling, strip." She lowered her eyes to the floor, and stripped off her simple tunic. His breath becoming more shallow and wet the more her body was revealed. Her dress fell to the floor and she was instantly chilled by the cold palace air. She covered herself modestly with her arms and looked at him. She was discusted by the way the sweat was already dripping from his brow. "Now, lay down." He ordered. She lay on the bed and covered herself with a sheet. He seemed unconcerned by her modesty. "Watch me." He said as he begain removing his clothes. She stared at his face the whole time. The sweat ran in rivulets down his chubby, slimy body. She shuddered as a wave of nausea passed over her. She did not want to think about what he had in store for her. When he was fully nude, she glanced at his member and almost laughed. "Well," she thought. I guess just being a prince dosen't make everything about you royal." He stepped over to the bed and threw the covers off of her. He was instantly on top of her, pushing her legs up until they almost touched her shoulders. She involuntarily cried out at the pain that had shot through her joints. "Yes darling. Like it rough do we?" She gagged as he forced himself into her dry opening, the forcefulness of it hurting her regardless of his size. The sweat dripped off his body and onto her. She fought the urge to vomit over and over. By the time she had thought, "Just let this be over soon." It was. He rolled off of her. His breath shallow and wet. He turned to stroke her hair and she flinched. "Now there darling. That wasn't so bad was it? And now, that I have taken your purtiy. You will do anything I please." She turned back to him. "Just because you have shamed me in this way, dosen't mean I am your slave." He laughed wickedly. "Is that so? Well. Let me show you how wrong you are." He lept out of the bed and put on a robe that had been lying in a chair. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to her feet. "Come with me, darling." He pulled her through a door she had not noticed when she first came in and they headed down a flight of spiral stairs. The pillars on the wall cast strange shadows. The slimy layer of sweat he had left on her gave her a chill. "What if someone sees me?" She thought as she turned to see her naked shadow being dragged by some kind of monster. After some time they reached a large door. He flung it open and she gasped at the atrocities in front of her. Dozens of women, some nude, some with rags of clothing barely covering them. Most of them looked battered and bruised in some way, none of them looked like the spoiled concubines that the rumors of the village had led everyone to belive they were. He dragged her to a far corner, where she saw a woman sitting with her back turned to them. Her back was covered with lashes, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in years. "Well, turn around Rose. Meet your new sister." The woman turned around slowly, as if gathering the strength to do it would kill her. Samantha gasped and screamed. Blood had dried on the womans chin, and was still dripping heavily from the corners of her mouth. "Rose had a smart mouth as well Samantha. For that she lost her tounge. I think that you two could learn a lot from each other. Why don't you stay here, and find out from the other ladies, just how powerful a man I am." He threw her on the ground and flung her tunic in her lap. She stared, shocked as he walked out the door. Unable to belive what a monster he was.  
  
Weeks had past and Samantha lay on the cold floor, trying to sleep. She had just gotten done with the prince. He stopped in the dungeon often. Sometime calling her. Sometimes another woman. The injusteces he had forced upon her had grown more discusitng and twisted with every visit. She had learned from the other women though, that it was just the beginning. She ran her hand over her stomach. "I must get out of her now. I can't let this go any further than it already has."  
"SAMANTHA!!" Her turn had come again. She had hoped that after the day before his appetite for her would be sated for a while. She had played the part for too long. The prince finally beliving that she was just a mindless concubine now. That would change today.  
  
She followed him to his room, and stood at the foot of his bed. "Now my dear, wait until you hear what I have in store for you today."  
  
"No." She stated.  
  
"Well I was thinking... What? What did you say?" "I said no. I will no longer be a slave to your sick imagination." He looked at her. Shocked at first, and then he started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he didn't see her pull the blade from her belt. She threw the knife and hit him directly in the eye. The blood poured from the gaping wound and his laughs turned to screams of pain. He cluched his face and fell to the floor. She took her chance and ran to the door. By some miracle it was open. She ran down the hallway, looking everywhere for someone that would catch her or a way out. She found a back door through the kitchen and ran through the fields. The tired slaves the prince had working in her fields payed her no mind. They had seen women escape before. They never made it too far. And they were never seen again.  
  
Samantha ran into the forrest, horrors be damned. She ran until her legs could not carry her anymore and collapsed. The soft moss of the forrest ground felt better to her than a bed of feathers. Her breath was harsh and jagged, she sobbed as the tears ran down her cheeks. She was free. But for how long? She knew the prince had many guards, and they would find her sooner or later. She also knew the prince was not nice enough or noble enough a man to kill her for her insubordination. She cried and layed her head down on the cool ground. Maybe when she had the strenght, she may just kill her self and get it over with. The low growling awoke her. Samantha jumped up to find herself surrounded by wolves. She had never seen this type of beast in her life though. They were huge, their heads almost reaching her shoulders. Their eyes glowed red as they glowered at her. They snapped and foamed at her, licking their lips. She was reminded of how the prince would do the same thing. She looked around her for an escape. She couldn't even see the clearing she had run from anymore. "Maybe I won't have to kill myself." She thought. "I'll just be eaten instead." A wolf finally took the initiative to pounce, she shut her eyes just in time to see its jaws snapping in her face. "I'm done for." She thought. A moment later she realised she had not yet felt the jaws of death grab her and she looked up again. She saw the pack of wolves laying around her. All of the dead or dying at her feet. The wolf that had ment to attack her layed in front of her, its head about 50 feet away. She looked around, not knowing what was going on. She turned around and finally saw. A huge demon horse, its rider, a monster with fire for hair and his eyes glowing red. All of this finally became too much for her. She had escaped one hell just to be found in another. She fainted dead on the spot. The only thing she felt was the monsters strong arms picking her up and placing her gently on his riding-beast.  
  
Samantha awoke to find herself in a dungeon. She opened her eyes. "That is my life story." She thought. "Escape from an unloving stepmother, into the arms of a beast, escape from there, only to find myself in another dungeon." She sobbed. She did not know how long it had been since she had last left her home. The time with the prince passed without time, and she did not know how long she had been asleep. She looked around her cell, a tray of food sat in front of her. She ignored it. She walked to the small window and looked out. All she saw were trees all around her. She swore that millions of glowing eyes were looking back at her. She turned to find a shadow blocking the window in the door. Her breath caught in her throagt and she gasped. "And now I'll see what new tortures are in store for me." She thought. The door opened slowly and a giant of a man stepped into the frame. He ducked and entered the room. The pillar behind him made him look like he had a head of fire. The shadow blocked his face. "You haven't eaten." He said in a stern, yet worried voice.  
  
"I, I... Have just woken up. I'm not, very hungry." She stammered. Something about the mans presence had made what little courage she may have had left flee her body. "You must have something. You need to gain your strenght back." She stared at him not able to say anything. "I'm sorry they put you here. Follow me. I'll give you a more comfortable room."  
  
"I'm sure." She thought. Another man who thinks that he can terrify women into doing whatever he wants them to do. "How are you going to hurt me?" She asked him, finally finding her strength. He cocked his head at her, as if he were shocked by his question. "No Samantha, you are not going to be hurt here." Her mouth dropped open that he knew her name. "Now please, follow me." He stepped out of the room and into the hallway. She followed him, half beliving what he said, and half wanting to get whatever he had planned over with. She stepped into the light and was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing a medievil uniform in black, his auburn hair cascaded down his shoulders to his mid back, evil looking tattoos covered his bare, muscular arms. He towered over her, and she could feel the strenght radiating from his body. She looked up at his face and saw he had the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen, she also saw that he was looking at her with a kindness she had not seen in a while.  
  
"Come Samantha. I shall lead you to your quarters." She somehow now belived that he had been truthful when he had said she was not to be hurt here.  
  
The room he had given her was magnificent. As soon as he had brought her there he told her to clean up and come downstairs for dinner. She looked in the closet and found a multitude of dresses. She picked the simplest one and walked over to the mirror. Her face was dirty and bruised, small cuts ran up and down her arms. She was skin and bones. She cleaned herself up as best as she could, dressed, and found her way downstairs. The master of the house was sat at the head of an enourmous table. A multitude of food covered the space in front of him, a chair sat next to him. He stood and pulled out the chair, beckoning her to sit. She did. They sat in silence for a while, neither of them speaking, neither of them touching any of the food laid in front of them. He turned to her with a worried look. "Eat." He urged softly. "I... I really can't." She stammered. She could not tell him the true reason for her self-starvation. "The child is already gone Samantha." He glanced at her sadly and noticed her shocked look. "You musn't worry about having to carry that monsters offspring. You are too pure of a person to contain such evil. Now please, eat. Regain your strenght." She stared at him for a few moments longer. She could not belive what he had just told her. For weeks she had been convinced that she was carrying the princes child. When had it gone? She wondered. Sam stared for a moment longer, and hesitantly reached over and served herself some food. The man grinned slightly, and begain to serve himself.  
  
After they had both eaten their fill, they had sat for a few moments longer. Sam finally gathered up her nerve and begain asking the multitude of questions that had filled her mind about this strange place. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am the master of this house, and this land. This whole forrest you heard tales about when you were a child, it all belongs to me."  
  
"So you are the demon man who rides at night?" He chuckled. "You could say so Samantha. Although, I am not the evil sorcerer your parents told you about. The one who eats children who wander too close to the woods. I am a protector of what is hidden here. That is all you need to know." "Why did you save me." He sighed and gave her a worried look.  
  
"There is a prophecy that speaks of a woman who could escape great evil. Who when the time came would help to defeat a greater evil that dwelled on this earth. You are the first of the woman I have ever seen to escape that castle alive and make it as far as you did."  
  
"I didn't do it by myself. You saved me from the wolves." He smiled at her sadly. "Even the best of us need help from time to time Samantha." She looked at the floor. "I guess your right." She replied. A yawn escaped her body. "Come girl, you need rest. Go to sleep. I shall see you when you awaken." He stood and gave her a slight bow. As he was turning to walk away, she reached out and touched his arm, an electric jolt went through her hand when she felt the muscle and power that layed beneath his tattooed skin. "Thank you, for all that you have done. But, I don't even know what to call you." He looked at her wistfully. "It has been a long time since anyone has ever called me by my true name. To be quite honest little Samantha, I probably wouldn't even remember it. But, you can call me what they have called me for generations before you. Undertaker." He turned and walked through the doorway, dissapearing into darkness. She found her way back into her room and laid down on her bed. "Undertaker." She thought. "How can I ever repay you for your kindnesses?" She thought for a few moments, and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Sam awoke to find her breakfast and a vase of fresh flowers sitting next to her bed. She reached out to grab the glass of milk and a sharp pain shot through her body. Her muscles were aching from all the abuse they had taken in the past few weeks. She struggled to get out of bed, finding she could barely walk. She shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Bruises and scars still marred her face. She removed her clothes and looked at her body. Her back was criss-crossed with lashes, her arms were bruised, dried blood still clung to her skin. She ran a bath, hoping to clean herself better and remove the stiffness from her joints. She laid in the hot tub for hours it seemed, nodding off now and then, when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Samantha, are you alright?" It was the Undertaker... His voice troubled and worried since he had yet to see her this morning. After all she had been through, he still wasn't sure how her mind and spirit were handling it.  
  
"I'm fine," She called back. "Just cleaning up." She raised herself from the tub, her pain had subsided a little, but not much. She slowly dried herself and put her clothes back on. When she emerged from the bathroom she found him sitting on her bed. He looked at her and his face suddenly took on a worried, sorrowful look. "I'm a mess. I know." She replied looking at the floor. He rose and walked over to her, his towering hight still amazing her. He gently caressed her cheek. "Let me fix it." Was all he said. She nodded and he took her hand.  
  
The Undertaker led her through his castle to his quarters. A table was set up next to his bed. Sitting on it were all types of jars and potions, none of which looked familiar to her. He motioned to the bed and she sat down. He grabbed a jar of some kind of green salve and sat next to her. He put some on his fingers and gently began rubbing it on her face. The soreness immediately dissapeared. "That feels nice." She said, "what is it?"  
  
"A potion that has been in our family for years. Look." He pointed to a mirror across the room. The bruises and scars she had been ashamed of just a few moments ago had dissapeared. She gasped and touched her cheek. There was no pain there whatsoever. She looked at him amazed and he grinned. "I can't promise it will heal everything, but it should help." He took some more of the mixture and applied it to her arms. She watched in awe as the cuts and scars faded immediately. "Do you trust me?" He asked quietly. She nodded. "Lye down." She did as she was told, she laid on her stomach her head on his pillow. She relaxed as she smelled the warm scent of his body in the sheets and pillowcase. He reached over and started to remove her dress. She tensed a little, but she knew he was only trying to help. He pulled her dress down so her back and buttox were completely uncovered. He then begain massaging the potion into her body. She relaxed and let him do his work. After a while Samatha begain to feel something she didn't understand. Her body was telling her something, but she didn't know what. It felt like she needed something, something more than his hands across her back. She didn't know how, but somehow, she wanted this man. She concentrated on his touch and found her body becoming more responsive to him. Her nipples became hard and she felt moisture begining to flow. Her heart was pounding by the time he was finally done.  
  
"All gone." He whispered. He fixed her dress back and she sat up. Her face was flushed and her breathing had become faster. She was somewhat embarassed to be in this kind of state in front of him. She looked up at his face and found his stunning green eyes studying her. "Are you alright Samantha?" He asked, a knowing grin on his face.  
  
"Yes, yes... I'm fine. I feel much better now thank you." Her head was spinning. She didn't know what was wrong with her. After all she had been through she didn't know how she could ever want a man this way. She looked down at the floor and tried to calm herself. All the while his stare burning into her skin. She looked up at him and he smiled again kindly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, finding herself close to tears. A man was finally showing kindness to her, and all she found herself doing was wanting to turn herself over to her bodys emotions. He stroked her face again.  
  
"For what girl?" "I... I don't know. I just... I feel."  
  
"Shhh. Don't worry yourself Sam. Its okay. I understand fully." He took her hand and placed it on his groin. She felt his large manhood, standing erect underneath his clothes. She gasped in suprise and found herself again breathing faster. He pressed her hand to him, and then suddenly let go. "Now I'm the one who is sorry." He said, shyly.  
  
"Don't be." She smiled. A yawn escaped her and he quickly took her in his arms. She placed her arms around his neck and let him carry her back to her bed.  
  
"Go to sleep little girl. There will be plenty of time for us now." He laid her down and sat next to her. She found herself barely being able to keep her eyes open. The last thing she remembered was feeling him gently kiss her cheek.  
  
Samantha awoke for the second time that day drenched in sweat. She sat up in bed, her breathing raspy and quick. It was not a nightmare that had woken her. It had been something else. Samantha laid back down and tried to calm herself but it would not happen. Her body throbbed longing for his touch. She needed a release somehow. She pulled up her skirt and found her thin panties soaked. She stroked herself trying to relieve some of the pressure but it just made it worse. She removed her panties altogether and begain stroking herself harder and harder. She freed her breasts from her dress and fondled her nipples, they were hard and tender with longing. She placed a finger inside of her and thrust over and over. Her wetness covering her hand. Her orgasm shook her body so hard she had to bite her lip to contain herself. She wanted to scream his name, to hear it echo all over the castle.  
  
The waves were still passing over him when he heard a knock at the door. The Undertaker had just woken from the same dream Samantha had had, and had needed to relive himself as well. He cleaned himself up and walked to the door. Samantha stood there, her face still flushed and her hair messy. She put her arms around his body and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Please." Was all she had to say. He picked her up again and placed her on the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her. The electricity jolting through both of them. Her hands ran over his shoulders and back, driving him crazy. He felt her body beneath him, running his hands over her breasts and enjoying the way her nipples reacted to his touch, growing hard enough to feel beneath her dress. He suddenly broke their kiss and stood up, removing his shirt, he motioned for her to do the same. She removed her dress and stood before him nude. He looked her over for a second, admiring her beauty and perfection until he could no longer contain himself anymore. He told her to sit on the edge of the bed and he lowered himself to his knees. She almost screamed when he placed his hot tounge on her. He licked her inside and out, his whole mouth swallowing her. He reveled in her scent. When she had finally climaxed he stood again and removed his pants. She gasped at the size of him. Wondering if he would fit, remembering how much the prince had hurt her. He laid on top of her again and begain kissing her. The taste of him and her mingling in her mouth. He spread her legs and she wrapped them around him. He gently begain to edge himself into her. First the head, then more and more. Samantha felt nothing but excruciating pleasure, and found herself wanting nothing more than for him to plunge his whole self into her. He finally did, filling her with extacy, he held himself still while she orgasmed around his throbbing member. He felt the muscles inside her contract and loosen. He then begain to move again slowly, enjoying the way she felt more and more with every thrust. She clawed at his back and moaned, this just made it better for him. His thrust came more and more quickly as he came closer to the edge, Samantha orgasms washed over her time and time again. When he finally released inside of her she had the strongest one yet. The feeling of his hot semen spilling inside of her driving her to the brink of pleasure. They laid in the bed for the rest of the day. He left for a while to get some food, and then came back just to make love again. They were finally spent when the sun had totally dissapeared from the sky. She laid next to him and slowly stroked his chest. He looked down at her and admired her gentle features, the way her dark hair framed her face. Her naked shoulder, the feel of her bare brests pressing into him. He looked at this tiny creature and was amazed what power she held over him. "What are you thinking?" She asked suddenly, snapping him out of his daydream.  
  
"Just wondering what a creature like you finds in someone like me." He replied with a smile. She crawled on top of him and kissed the tip of his nose. 


End file.
